Love You Again
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace knew the ropes to people having amnesia since Sabo had it once before, but was told Marco maybe have skimmed by with not getting it. They were wrong, four years missing from Marco's life and that was the whole time they had been together. Trying to help him get memories back, Ace isn't sure how long he can keep his heart together.


_**A/N:: I hadn't posted this on here yet because I wasn't sure if I was going to add another part or not, but I kind of like where it leaves off. If I do another part eventually then I might add it here *shrugs* But this was something that a lot of people loved on tumblr, so I hope you all enjoy too! Someone even made fanart from part of it! So that's super cool!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Love You Again**

They told me that Marco had amnesia, something I was good of knowing about since Sabo had it when we were younger. Sabo had lost it at twelve and didn't regain his memories until we were twenty-two one day, having stuck around as he knew nothing of himself and somehow felt comfortable with Luffy and me. So, I knew if that Marco did have that then I would help along with his family no matter how hard or far back it went.

Though, I really wasn't as prepared as I thought.

"Who are you?" The words come from Marco as I came in with Haruta; and the other three—including Haruta—in the room had been just as surprised as me. They told me that Marco seemed to be lucky to not have gained amnesia as he remembered his family and some friends of the family, but here he was looking at me like… like I was a stranger.

"You don't remember Ace?" Thatch asks from next to the bed and I can see Izou next to him already looking to me in concern.

"Um… no?" Marco replies with a guilty expression and I feel my heart come to a halt and can only give a smile.

"It's okay, we only met four years ago, so that's good you haven't forgotten much!" The words leave me with a laugh, trying to keep a smile and he looks with a frown but nods.

"So, who were you to me?" The question hurts and I swallow thickly as I remember when I had first met Marco, being ever so married to his work. It took over a year before he had decided to ask me out, me being ever hopeful that it would one day happen after finding out six months into knowing him that I liked him.

"Ace and you were lovers." Haruta clarifies since I felt myself not able to and I see a surprised look on Marco as he stares to me, having me sheepishly smile.

"Really?" He's clearly confused and a bit disbelieving, having the ache in my chest flare.

"There's pictures if you need any proof! You two were _so_ adorable!" Izou mentions and all this past tense was hurting more than I thought. Marco is talking with Izou to see the pictures as I try to hide the hurt flaring through me as that meant Marco forgot _everything_.

All the whispered words of affection, the passion we shared, and the way we lived our lives close together. It hurt thinking of how he had forgotten _me_ out of everything, though I knew it wasn't his fault. This left the issue though that I would have to leave the home, I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable and by his facial expressions viewing the pictures, he doesn't see it. Marco doesn't see how he could love me because he had always been put off by younger people and just being in a relationship in general. I knew those expressions playing out on him as he would give them when Thatch and Izou would show affection. Marco had always been someone who had to be shown the way with patience, letting him figure everything out himself or let him go to someone for help when ready. I had worked so hard when I broke through, taking me near four months before he would even stand in the same space as me.

"Ace?" I snapped out of it as I look to Haruta, realizing the tears on my face and soon turn away as most were looking to me.

"I just… I just need a minute, I'm sorry." I choked out the last bit and move quickly out of the room with a quivering bottom lip, trying to stop myself from crying. It wells in my chest, lodging in my throat, and I feel the pain so vividly.

 _Marco doesn't love me anymore._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It had been out of pity, it had to of been as Marco was just completely uncomfortable after getting home. He had said it was fine, that he wouldn't kick me out and said how the doctor told him it would be good to be around familiarity to remember. The thing that I know about amnesia, though, is that he may _never_ remember all those times and it hurt. I made sure all of my things were in the extra bedroom, hating that we got a futon in there to keep others from staying so much, but I knew to just deal with it.

I gave it a month, telling Thatch and Izou about it so they would be aware. They feverishly disagreed, but I told them that I cared more about Marco's comfort levels and needing to be to himself like before, though it may be harder this time as he knows we…. we… we _were_ together.

The thoughts left me aching and when I would go into the kitchen when he was in there had him tensing the whole time. It made me hurt even more and I began to wonder if I was the one in more discomfort with this. I would find myself trying to act how I was, but he would shut me out a lot of the time, having me try less and less by the passing day. I had found myself every night finding it hard to sleep, curling up with trembles as I try not to cry again and again.

"I'm going to go back to living with my brother…" The words leave me after over a month and he snaps his head to look up at me since he had been standing next to the counter reading over mail. I was damn tired, hardly getting any sleep over all of the display of rejection coming from Marco, it was damaging me so badly. "We… we can just hang out at your family's home… like before, when you hardly knew me." I try to smile, but it's so strained that I knew it was evident by his eyes flickering in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I just don't…"

"It's fine, Marco… I know… I know you don't feel comfortable with someone until a while and the fact that you were in a relationship to begin with must have been shocking enough… I mean, I was shocked when you had asked me out… I thought," a small laugh leaves me at the memory of the day it happened. "I thought you had lost your mind, but you just gave me that look to be quiet and you were calling me a brat." I reminisced lightly before stopping as I had pursed lips at my ramble and notice him looking to me in confusion. "S-Sorry… I just know you aren't comfortable… I don't like making you uncomfortable, so… I asked my brother to stay with him, just so you don't… don't feel pressured into thinking you have to be with me." I try to tell him and he gives furrowed eyebrows with a tilt of his head.

"Pressured?" He asks simply and I nod while a hand moves to the bottom of my shirt to mess with it nervously.

"Pressured to be dating me… If you were to find someone else… I… I wouldn't want to stop that because you may never remember me, or about us." I clarify as it had all been haunting me these past nights and I try to hold back the lump in my throat, eyes stinging. "And it's okay, I understand if you don't… Trying this out was a double edge sword anyways and I…" I have to pull eyes away from those blue ones shining with _guilt_. "I… I truthfully don't know how much I can take before I completely fall apart…" I tell him in a soft voice as tears are welling and I move a hand to rub at my eye with a sputtering laugh that is hollow sounding. "S-Sorry, I know that's selfish. I'm sorry that I probably won't be able to stop loving you. I'm so-sorry I probably won't be able to come around like they want me to, to he-help…" My heart was breaking into pieces at the thought of the one man to truly love me in life for all of my flaws doesn't remember a smidgen about me.

"A-Ace," my name is hoarse sounding as I notice Marco closer and I step a bit back as he is still tense. "Don't cry, please. It hurts to see it for some reason, please don't cry…" He tries to soothe me, but I can only cover my mouth as I am sobbing. "Ace, please, I know you are sincere… I'm sorry for any type of avoiding! I just have been so packed with emotions with you it's hard to handle!" He tries to explain and comes closer with a hand brushing back hair from my face as I tried to wipe tears away, sniffling as I try to calm down. "I'm not trying to hurt you…" The words come out hoarse as I notice him showing so much guilt for having me like this. "Don't go… please stay… I-I really do think it's helping." He tries to explain as I swallow the lump in my throat and rub to my face more. A hand grabs mine firmly and those blue eyes are looking to me, a hint of passion lingering that hurts and is craved for so much.

"Are you sure? I could always just come by," I try to explain as I didn't ever want to push his boundaries and he grips my hand more with the other hand moving to rest at the crook of my neck.

"Please stay, Ace… I wouldn't have let myself fall for anyone, which means you were a lot to me and I was to you if you are this heartbroken that I may never. You have been so patient with me this far and I know we must have been pushing your own bounds, but we were so much, I can tell by the look in your eyes. Which is why I have a hard time looking to you because I _want_ to remember how we were together, for the reason you could give me such a loving look and cause so many emotions to flare to life. I'm sorting it out, I promise." Marco explains while looking down to me with a thumb rubbing gently to my neck. "Please, stay and help me… Help me love you again."

The words are so sincere and I can't help but smile more genuinely this time with a nod. "I will try my best."


End file.
